Ghosts
by Soot
Summary: Chekov and Sulu are killed but their ghosts remain on board the ship. Chekov/Sulu slash.


Title: Ghosts

Summary: Chekov and Sulu are killed but their ghosts remain on board the ship. Chekov/Sulu slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

A/N: I know - morbid - but it wanted me to write it so I was powerless. It just wouldn't take no for an answer.

...

It had not even been two months since the death of Chekov and Sulu.

Kirk had never forgiven himself for their deaths. If he had been faster he could have reached them sooner, instead of arriving as Chekov was laid dead and Sulu dying next to him, being mortally injured in defence of Chekov. Kirk had always known they had been a couple, but when he got the testimonial of what happened from McCoy, he was brought to tears.

_Chekov swallowed his terror. He would not allow himself to be seen as weak in the eyes of Sulu. He had always admired how brave Sulu was, and how he always had nerves of steel in the face of danger; like now. _

_As Chekov was dragged away from him though, Sulu leapt to his defence. Chekov screamed at him not to, but Sulu ignored him. He knew what was coming for the ensign and he wasn't going to let it happen on his watch. _

_McCoy watched from the other cell, horrified at the scene. Sulu had got through the first three men easily, but then he began to labour under the force of those attacking him. He heard the order for him to be killed, and he heard Chekov's hysterical protests in response. McCoy watched Chekov struggle against those who were holding him, but when the knife disappeared into his side, McCoy's world froze. Chekov stopped struggling, a stunned and dazed expression on his face as he looked down to where the knife was protruding. _

_Much to McCoy's surprise though, Chekov renewed his shouting at Sulu, but instead of him wanting Sulu not to fight on his behalf, the message had changed to run. Sulu, who by this time had a broken nose and several deep gashes, knew something had happened, and when his eyes rested on Chekov with his gold uniform now saturated crimson, he blanched and pure rage overtook him. _

_Chekov didn't notice Sulu's reaction. His vision went black and he fell limp, the last remnants of life leaving him. His attacker discarded his lifeless body to the ground and step over him as though he was nothing. McCoy was shouting to get Chekov to look at him, constantly cursing the fact he was still caged behind metal bars. What use was a doctor when he could not reach his patients? _

_Sulu caught sight of Chekov sprawled on the ground, his blood forming a pool around him, his face ashen and his chest not moving. He didn't need telling Chekov was dead. Now he was like a wounded animal and, with Chekov now dead, that made him more dangerous than before. _

_He was a man with nothing to lose. _

_McCoy watched in ever renewed horror as the last stages of the battle played out before his eyes. Sulu eventually won, but he had lost too much blood and he staggered before falling to his knees, his head lowered. Using what remained of his energy, he looked up and crawled to Chekov's side. He already knew he was dead, and as a tear rolled down his cheek, he closed his eyes and allowed death to take him also. He had already decided that he would not appreciate living in a world without Chekov by his side. It was simply incomprehensible. _

_By the time Kirk had entered the scene and fallen to his knees next to the dying Lieutenant, Sulu had died. _

McCoy had not found it easy to recall the story to Kirk, but he had.

Kirk still blamed himself despite McCoy telling him it was Sulu's choice to fight for Chekov, and a noble choice at that. Kirk could not exorcise from his mind though that if Sulu had not fought, then they might still have saved them both. Another thought was that he should have been faster. He should have been more ruthless with those he had to deal with before. Two of his men were dead, and he felt responsible.

Chekov's awkward, innocent laugh with Sulu's confident laugh could still be heard in the corridors and on the bridge, as though they were still there. There was an incident of a crew member fainting when he saw the Lieutenant and ensign stood smiling at him. When he came around he described what he saw to Kirk who was physically shaken. The crew member told him that Sulu had stood with his arm around Chekov, keeping the ensign close. Chekov had his arm around Sulu's waist and was smiling at him before turning the smile in the crew member's direction.

Kirk was the only one on the bridge that night. He was sat in his captain's chair, wallowing when the lieutenant and ensign appeared to him. Kirk nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw them both stood before him, looking as real to him as his hand did when he waved it in front of his face.

"Keptain." Chekov smiled, his eyes sparkling with life and his accent thick.

"Chekov? Sulu?" Kirk asked stunned as he leaned forward in his chair.

"It is us captain". Sulu replied. Kirk found himself speechless for the first time. He always had something to say, even in the hight of danger, but now the words that usually flowed so smoothly had dried up.

"You are vondering vhy ve are here?" Chekov asked, filling in what Kirk was trying to say.

"It's all my fault!" Kirk blurted out before he could stop himself.

Chekov's face became ashen and the smile he had disappeared. "No keptain, it is not your fault".

"We were dead men anyway. Might as well go out fighting then begging for death like they had planned for us". Sulu explained further. Kirk looked stunned at them.

"Dr McCoy vould not have told you that Keptain. They vere going to use him as hostage". Chekov's accent started to thicken. "Not for … fun".

"Chekov … Sulu … I..."

"Please do not continue to blame yourself captain. We're together, that's all that matters." Sulu lightly kissed Chekov on the cheek causing the young Russian to blush, putting a little colour back in his cheeks.

"Please remember keptain, vhat happened to use vas not your fault." Chekov reminded. "You are not wery good keptain vhen you are miserable".

"Thanks for the tip Chekov" Kirk said, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"You saved many that day." Sulu reminded. "don't forget that. And if you keep moping we're going to come back and haunt you". The little bit of humour did not go amiss.

"Great threat Lieutenant. I'll keep that in mind".

"The crew needs you. Please for their sake, if not for your own sanity, give up this belief that you killed us and be a captain again". Sulu was near begging. Chekov was nodding his head.

Kirk gave a small smile. "Thank you". He had finally woken up from his wallowing to see that others were suffering around him and he had not noticed. He was the captain, he was supposed to be the one that they turned to.

Chekov and Sulu bid their final farewells. Kirk understood that they were only still present because of him. Now that their job was done, they were free to leave. Kirk was happy in the knowledge that they were finally at peace, even though he was still not happy in himself.

But like Sulu had said, there was always that threat, and Sulu was never one to back down from a threat or challenge.

End.


End file.
